Kastore
Kastore - elf czarodziej, bohater podstawowego składu drużyny w ''Might and Magic III'' oraz jedna z ważniejszych postaci Ścieżki Ciemności w Might and Magic VII: For Blood and Honor i ostatni król Deyji przed Rozliczeniem. Występuje także w Heroes of Might and Magic oraz Heroes of Might and Magic II, ale nie jest powiedziane, że to ta sama osoba. Kastore w Heroes of Might and Magic I i II thumb|101px|Kastore w H1 i H2 W grach z tej serii występuje bohater o takim imieniu i podobnym wyglądzie. Najprawdopodobniej jest to tylko nawiązanie do Might and Magic III, ponieważ fabularnie jego obecność tutaj nie pasuje. W H1 przyłącza się do Alamara, czarnoksiężnika walczącego z Morglinem Ironfistem. Po porażce w H2 w czasie wojen o sukcesję z kolei dołącza do wojsk Archibalda Ironfista walcząc ramię w ramię z Alamarem. Ponownie ponosi klęskę. Kastore w Might and Magic III 200px|thumb|right|Kastore w MM3 Kastore urodził się na planecie Terra i już w młodym wieku został czarodziejem. W wieku osiemnastu lat wraz z grupką innych zdolnych mieszkańców Terry - Resurectrą, Sir Caneghemem, Crag Hackiem, Mrocznym Cieniem i Maximusem - stworzył drużynę, której celem było przywrócenie pokoju w ich świecie, który został zalany przez potwory podczas nieobecności jej strażnika - Sheltema. Drużyna Kastore'a, do której przyłączyli się dwaj słabsi, ale bardzo ambitni najemnicy - Tolberti i Mędrzec Robert nabrała dużych umiejętności podczas podróżowania przez Terrę, a dzięki zdobyciu Ultymatywnych Kul Mocy jej członkowie stali się najpotężniejszymi mieszkańcami swego świata. Dzięki wymianie z jednym z królestw Terry (jedenaście Kul Mocy na dziwną niebieską kartę) drużynie udało się przedostać przez tajemniczą piramidę do podziemi, gdzie znajdowało się centrum planety, a także siedziba Sheltema. Wysłannik Starożytnych - Corak, którego celem było pokonanie Sheltema również dostał się w to miejsce. Doceniając odwagę i poświęcenie Kastore'a i jego towarzyszy zdradził im cel swojej misji. Przełamali bariery ochronne i dotarli do miejsca gdzie przebywał zły Strażnik. Jednak Sheltem obawiając się wyniku starcia z Corakiem i całą drużyną Terrańczyków uciekł z pola walki na inną planetę. Drużyna gracza i Corak wyruszyli w pościg za Sheltemem, który uciekał w kierunku planetoidy XEEN. Dwaj Strażnicy była w stanie przedostać się przez jej atmosferę, ale drużyna z Terry już nie, dlatego Corak zmienił kierunek lotu ich statku i wysłał w nieznanym kierunku. Kastore w Might and Magic VII 200px|thumb|right|Kastore w MM7 Ścigacz Lincoln nie rozbił się wcale, ale dotarł na planetę Enroth na Antagarich (wydarzenie to jest przedstawione w intro do gry Might and Magic VII: For Blood and Honor). Ósemka bohaterów z Terry podzieliła się na dwie grupy - przywództwo nad jedną przejęła Resurectra, a drugą Kastore. Czwórka dowodzona przez Kastore'a udała się ba dwór Archibalda Ironfista w Deyji Niedługo potem Kastore stał się głównym dorardcą władcy i razem z Maximusem, Mrocznym Cieniem i Tolbertim zamieszkał w Czeluści. Podczas pobytu wśród nekromantów Kastore dowiedział się o tym, że w świecie Enroth istniały ongiś niebiańskie kuźnie wykorzystujące technikę Starożytnych. Od tej pory rozpoczął on próby ich odbudowania. Po wyborze przez lordów Harmondale Ścieżki Ciemności i przejściu Strefy Wylęgu Kastore zleca drużynie misję odnalezienia drugiej połowy ołtarza, który ukryty jest w Celeste. W wyniku podziałów w łonie nekromantów z Deyji doszło do wygnania stamtąd Archibalda i przejęcia władzy przez Kastore'a. Najprawdopodobniej chciał on wówczas przeprowadzić Rytuał Przejścia, stąd zlecenie przez Maximusa zadania zdobycia Naczyń Dusz. Po przejęciu władzy Kastore zleca drużynie dwa zadania: ''Atak na kolonię Zod'' oraz ''Lincoln''. Celem ostatniego jest zdobycie przetwornika oscylacyjnego, który jest niezbędny do odtworzenia niebiańskiej kuźni. Zakończenie MM7 Ścieżką Zła kończy się właśnie jej ponownym uruchomieniem. Jednak oficjalna fabuła MM przewiduje dobre zakończenie siódmej części, a o Kastorze już więcej nic nie wiadomo. Kastore może także nauczyć postaci gracza umiejętności Magii ciemności na poziomie arcymistrzowskim. Ciekawe informacje * Kastore z pewnością miał pełnić ważną rolę w oryginalnej fabule Heroes of Might and Magic III: Armageddon's Blade jako władca Niebiańskich Kuźni. Z powodu sprzeciwu fanów, jego osoba w wyżej wymienionej grze nie jest nawet wspomniana. * Kastore z Heroes of Might and Magic I i II posiada identyczny portret jak Seymour z Might and Magic IV. * Kastore ogłosił poddanym Deyji, że Starożytni to tylko legenda i tak naprawdę nigdy nie istnieli. Choć wiadomo, że zrobił to by manipulować poddanymi, nie wiadomo jak mógł im wytłumaczyć pochodzenie miotaczy czy Kuźni, które odgrywały dużą rolę w jego planach. * Imię Kastore nawiązuje do jego profesji ("caster" - rzucający czary). * Gdy w Might and Magic VII Kastore jest przedstawiony jako zły elf, w Might and Magic III ma charakter neutralny. * Kastore jest głównym bohaterem w jednym ze scenariuszy Heroes of might and magic II, jednak zostaje tylko raz wspomniany - w opisie scenariusza. * Kastor to greckie imię. W mitologii greckiej nosił to imię brat Polideukesa. * Kastor to także nazwa jednej z gwiazd w gwiazdozbiorze Bliźniąt. Kategoria:Władcy Deyji Kategoria:Kluczowe postacie fabuły Kategoria:Bohaterowie Might and Magic III: The Isles of Terra Kategoria:Bohaterowie Might and Magic VII: For Blood and Honor Kategoria:Czarnoksiężnicy (Heroes of Might and Magic: A strategic quest) Kategoria:Czarnoksiężnicy (Heroes of Might and Magic II) Kategoria:Might and Magic VII: For Blood and Honor